


Player Two

by zamello



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute Date, F/M, Fluff, mentions of Mello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamello/pseuds/zamello
Summary: This was a prompt I was given by an Anon on my Death note Ask blog "13eyond-13oring""Holding Hands" with Matt and Sayu!
Relationships: Matt/Sayu
Kudos: 9





	Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this rarepair! I hope you enjoy!!

Matt was actually pretty excited to go to Japan, though not for the same reasons as Mello. Mello was fired up to beat Near, to show he was number 1, to find that prick Kira. Matt on the other hand had already researched all of the best arcades in Japan and planned on visiting each one. Japan was paradise for a gamer! Club Sega, Joypolis, Taito HEY were some of the most famous arcades and all located in Japan.

So after going over the plan with Mello, he took off to the closest arcade from their hide out, one of the many Club Sega locations. He rushed over to the token kiosk and spent about 35000 yen on tokens. He quickly ran to his favorite game, to see some girl was playing. He pouted and walked closer to see if she was any good.

His eyes widen as he saw the stranger’s score on the top of the screen. 97800! That was amazing. He looked over at her to see the determination in her eyes. She didn’t even notice he was staring; she was too focused on the screen in front of her. He watched her play for a while until her character was killed. They both shared the same pout. She put the controller down and finally noticed Matt who was standing maybe a little too close. 

He scratched the back of his head with a small nervous chuckle. “Sorry I was watching. I must say I’m impressed. That was amazing.”

She stared for a moment before giggling. “Thank you! I’ve been working on that game for weeks!” She gave him a polite smile and a small bow. “My name is Yagami Sayu. You can just call me Sayu though. I don’t mind!”

Matt smiled at her. He wasn’t used to the culture here in Japan yet, but he gave a small nod. “Just call me Matt. So if you’re not too tired of playing, want to play multiplayer?”

She glowed as she smirked. “Only if I can be player 1!” She winked playfully as she grabbed the controller again. Matt paid for both of them and grabbed the second player controller.

They played for hours, beating both of their highest scores. They were an unstoppable force and even got an audience as they played. Mello would be upset if he found out after he told Matt not to draw attention to himself. But there is no harm in showing these noobs what a real gamer is! Right?~

They finally called it after they spent over 15000 yen on one game. She stretched her arms over her head. “I’m getting hungry so I think I’m going to leave.”

He frowned and decided to take a risky shot. “If you don’t mind I would love to join you. I’ll pay.”

She playfully pretended to think about it for a few seconds before smirking. “Sure. You don’t seem to be from here, so I’ll show you a great place to eat. Let’s go!” She gave him a grin as she took his hand and dragged him out of the arcade.

Matt followed her, squeezing her hand lightly. He has always lived one day at a time, not stopping to think about the past or the future. But he didn’t want to leave this moment. He didn’t want to say goodbye to that smile.

If he only knew what the future held for them. That she was Kira’s sister. That Mello was going to use her to get the Death note. And that this will be the last time he would ever see her.

He would ever let go of her hand.


End file.
